


Not A Replacement

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lancelot doesn't want to be a replacement.





	Not A Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not A Replacement  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 201  
>  **Summary:** Lancelot doesn't want to be a replacement  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'replacement' for camelot_drabble

"I want to be with you” Lancelot admitted softly. He’d fallen for Merlin almost from the moment they had met. But he had also seen the way he looked at Arthur when he thought the Prince wasn’t watching. The last thing he needed was to want someone he couldn’t have or worse be a replacement for someone else. "But I don't want to be a replacement." He mumbled beneath his breath.

“What?” A look of confusion spread across Merlin’s face. How could Lancelot think he could ever see him that way? “I would never think of.... why would you... How can you say that?”

Lancelot swallowed hard as he shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. You want him.”

“You are not a replacement.” Merlin whispered quietly. 

For a moment Lancelot was tempted to point out to Merlin that he hadn’t quite denied that he wanted the Prince. But before he could say anything Merlin interrupted.

“You are who I want.” A soft smile curved Merlin’s lips as he gazed into the knight’s eyes. 

Although a small part of him still had doubts Lancelot couldn’t resist the temptation Merlin presented. “You are all I will ever want.”


End file.
